


[podfic] Cabin Fever

by Annapods



Series: anna's fave pods [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Keith (Voltron), Gen, Minor Character Death, POV Pidge, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, video logs, well more like audio logs i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: “Day 7. Still floating listlessly through intergalactic space. Nothing has changed.”After the wormhole, Pidge doesn't have anyone to talk to but themself. So they make do.Written by brushstrokesApocalyptic





	[podfic] Cabin Fever

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cabin Fever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550809) by [brushstrokesApocalyptic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brushstrokesApocalyptic/pseuds/brushstrokesApocalyptic). 



> For the "radio play" square, so expect hilarious/horrible voices and overused sound effects.  
> By the way, every sound effect that I didn't record myself comes from freesound.org and is licensed under the Creative Commons 0 license. Except for the bit where everyone's screaming, that's actually from VLD.
> 
> Also, the very end is still in narration style because, no. Just, no.
> 
> One last thing: if possible, listen to it in stereo.

[tumblr (streaming)](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/cf) \- [dropbox (download and streaming)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/stlw0z5vsf1586z/cfwhole.mp3?dl=0%20)


End file.
